WavesHaveBroken (Laykalar)
"This one was presented with a choice, as were all beings who survived the great storm of the Reapers. These ones could flounder in the swell, lost and confused, or else move with purpose toward truth and enkindlement by embracing the pursuit of insight and understanding. This one has been exposed to the truth that immersion in the Many Voices reveals ever more sophisticated arguments for these one's place in the cosmos, and that it is through comparison and contrast of distinct racial perspectives that these ones achieve full illumination. Thus this one is pleased to commence its study of the galaxy and increase its spiritual awareness!" Laykalar '''(soul name: '''Grace Of The Boundless Current) is a young hanar who doesn't know what he's getting himself into. He posts under "WavesHaveBroken", a reference to his personal take on the post-Reaper galaxy. Unusually outgoing for a hanar and with an outlook of xenophilia, he is dedicated to his peoples' customs, yet interprets them in a manner that conflicts with most hanar's insular outlook. Gentle and highly curious (about pretty much everything but especially alien spirituality), what would otherwise be a keen young mind is unfortunately cursed with a less-than serviceable attention span, and a hyperactive thought process that is almost salarian. Polite and reserved as the hanar culture demands, Laykalar is nonetheless buzzing with general excitement at seeing the galaxy, and pretty much lacks what others would term "common sense". He's gotten a bit better recently, but it's all relative where he's concerned. As a very young hanar, Laykalar became interested in the "big picture", through a combination of genuine intelligence and flighty imagination. While other hanar dutifully applied themselves to the customs and structures of their local sects (and, maybe, to the Primacy as a whole), Laykalar looked to the stars. This isn't to say he had no interest in his native culture - quite the contrary, as a young being eager for knowledge he took its teachings to heart; indeed, he looked to interaction with other species as the finest and truest realization of the hanar religion. Being of no particular family, in a backwater region of Kahje, he actually rarely met non-hanar - in fact, upon leaving Kahje he'd met a grand total of three, all drell. But in his youthful exuberance he fancied himself a citizen of the galaxy. Barely out of First Schooling when the Reaper War brought chaos and destruction to the galaxy, his beliefs were strengthened by news of the coalition being formed to combat the threat. Losing family in the siege of Kahje, when the Banks of the Zaythanal Formation were destroyed, he drifted into a community of minor scholars helping provide for the displaced and needy, and came though the war with near-fanatical devotion to his oversimplified interpretation of the basic Enkindler faith. Some of his new scholar friends had experience in the wider galaxy, and Laykalar attached himself to them as a self-appointed acolyte, eager to apply his youthful beliefs and prove that understanding is to be found in the words and voices of diverse species. As the relays reopened, he happily left Kahje aboard the pilgrim vessel Greater Encompassing, part of a group aiming to bring the words of the Many Voices to the hanar people, having experienced them firsthand. First planned stop, once relay traffic allowed it: the Sol System, and the Citadel. With the apocalypse behind him, Laykalar finds cheerful validation for his xenophilia in the simple truth that after the smashing waves have passed the environment is altered, the old ways swept away. He insists that now is the time for hanar to become a greater part of Citadel Space, by immersing in the "Many Voices". Citadel Space is probably going to regret this. Basically, Laykalar is now doing the hanar equivalent of running around excitedly, sticking his tentacles into anything new and exciting, without much of a long-term plan. He's doing it in a polite and well-mannered way, naturally, and he can demonstrate considerable intelligence if he calms down for a moment. His inexperience with aliens shows, though. He's living his lifelong dream (despite the fact that he's practically still a child) and is likely to ask questions about cross-cultural translation and alien language/philosophy that would be intelligent if they were just a bit closer to some sort of coherent understanding of how aliens actually work. Since arriving on the Citadel, Laykalar has found employment with the charity "Leaving the Ducts" (having befriended its founder Michelle Rondor and employee Julian Snow at a party). He gets to be a part-time teacher to the Duct Rats the charity is helping, and a general administrator. Again, he has no idea what he's getting in to, but his sheer enthusiasm means that it's going surprisingly well. He's since branched out into roles representing the charity and its general field on the Citadel and even Omega. He's also left the pilgrim vessel Greater Encompassing to live in his own independent apartment aboard the Citadel, and has gained some measure of perspective, though his bubbly enthusiasm and rosy worldview are still very much in evidence. As the rest of the initial Leaving the Ducts team have moved on, Laykalar has been entrusted more and more with running their office on Tayseri Ward. His other contacts include Kayana Pesh, Sarah Thompson, Quylid the self-styled "humble hanar", the zealot Sounds From the Flooded Hollows (whom he's named "Justicar" due to her embarrassing habit of using her soul name in public), Hie Neum the replacement for the departed (and greatly missed) Julian Snow, and Taleeze. Trivia * Among his favourite pieces of literature is Syacindil's "Broken Fragments of the Coral Shelf with the Passing of the Fifty-Year Tempest", which served to partly inform, partly justify, his current philosophical angle on the galaxy. * He also likes "The Little Dancing Nokatok Provokes Most Inelegant Loss Of Face Among The Selfish Harvesters", but that's because he read it as a polyp. A plastic-and-shell Nokatok doll is his only remaining link to the place of his birth, and is a treasured personal totem. * His religious views, as of three years post-war, can be summarised thus: "This one has found the isolationist perspective of many of its fellows increasingly confusing. These ones are Touched by those who embody the virtues of generosity and unity, as the Enkindlers took it upon themselves to encourage the emergence of the Word within these ones. Not all beings come by such gifts in this manner, but all are united by their capacity to reveal truth in its myriad channels through their use of speech. As such, all who speak of their personal arguments for the position of the self within the cosmos are employing and demonstrating the inherent worth of language. This one has long considered that the truest form of devotion comes from these ones sharing in the myriad conversations and dialogues of the galaxy's many reefs, and that through the intersection of differing currents, new and informative swells are generated, buoying these ones' comprehension of the capacities and virtues gifted these ones by the Enkindlers. This one has found that religion and philosophy (including the absence of religion) are universally accessible through the medium of the Word, and as such the nature of one's beliefs are secondary to the discourse in which they may be joined." * About his parents, he had this to say: "It finds it cannot truly discuss its male parent separately from its female parent, for the two formed a unit in this one's mind. It believes its parents were quietly disappointed in this one's own manner. They would have preferred that this one reproduce their own aquacultural interests, rather than focus on more distant concerns as it did. This one was at times troubling to them, it believes. It was considered... flighty. That is of little matter, though. It parents remained supportive and loving toward this one at all times, and it thinks well of them. In time, it may have come to be more sensitive to their needs. Its parents were lost during the Great Storm. It admits to missing them". * Regarding his eventual death, these are his thoughts. Relevant Threads Pre-Citadel (Note: These serve to establish the character; typically he'll only have a post or two in each, but as an introduction they're useful) First Words: Baby Laykalar speaks. Eternal Spring: Laykalar first appears to ask questions and demonstrate enthusiasm. (NOTE: Right at the bottom ;)) Raloi Confusion: Having discovered CDN, Laykalar despairs over lies and misunderstands the meaning of "sinking to new depths". Laying Down The Law: Laykalar swiftly becomes comfortable with CDN, and moves to greet anyone interesting who shows up, regardless of what they're actually saying. In his excitement, he uses a pronoun. This was his first krogan, mind. Hungry Tides: A new restaurant opens, and the jellyfish emerge to nod politely about it. The Faith Thread: The batarians (of all people) soon prove his choice of extranet forums a good one, by starting a discussion on religion. Laykalar learns of the almighty Fuckwit, among other deities. See Jelly Run: Laykalar reflects on his new affiliation with CDN, and generally twiddles his non-existent thumbs as he waits for relay traffic to clear. Note: (The character's first actual role-play thread). Mombasa Giants Fan Says Hello: Laykalar says hello back. Where's That Batarian?: Laykalar wishes to know more about certain...mystical...experiences. How to be Cheerful : Laykalar offers advice. Hypotheticals: More solemn than usual, Laykalar explains his perspective on the Reaper War and its aftermath. The Cause: In similar fashion, he briefly outlines his current philosophy. The Weird And The Whimsical: Laykalar becomes enthusiastic about elcor Hamlet, but not about husks. First Journeys Into Space: Laykalar decides to see if others share his excitement about space travel. One Liners: Laykalar explores the concept of the one liner, and discusses Blasto. The Cultist: For the first time, Laykalar is made to feel uncomfortable on the forum. Excellent Adventures With The Batarians: Laykalar exchanges greetings with another pilgrim, leading to his first private message (about comparative alien spirituality, of course). The Eyes Have It: And here's that PM exchange, in which batarian and hanar struggle with the importance of eyes. (Laykalar's reply is two posts further on). Batarians again: This time, Laykalar ponders what they have in common with quarians. Also, the mysteries of Santa are revealed. This One Will Be At The Citadel Soon: Excitable news! Pointless posting about it! Quarian Immune System: Laykalar comments on some good news from Rannoch. Christmas Question Time: Laykalar learns the true meaning of Christmas, and why Nat consumes pig flesh. At The Citadel (These threads are a mix of role-play action and forum posts): Day of the Jellyfish: Laykalar hits the Citadel. (Single post, which is all we need). The New Year Party: Laykalar's first appearance in an open thread, in which he meets Julian Snow, Michelle Rondor and several other people, and unknowingly meets his first raloi. Aftermath: For those who enjoyed the New Year Party, there's a little epilogue of sorts here. Pestering The Geth: Laykalar greets a representative of the latest race to present itself on CDN. Inspiration: On one of his trips around the Citadel, Laykalar meets a fellow hanar and gets talking. And then another hanar. And then a geth... Reading Material: What does a jelly recommend? Change: Philosophy and reading material on CDN! Interspecies Interactions: What does Laykalar think so far of the races he's encountered? A Visit To The Market: Laykalar annoys Bitterskin and is then approached by a volus... Clusterfrak: Laykalar has a new job, and the first day is quite the experience. The Wonders of Language: Krogan Edition! and Drell Edition! CheeseCon: First efforts at finding a chef for the upcoming charity dinner lead to Laykalar witnessing an emotional scene at the market. A Meeting For Business: Preparations continue for the dinner. Capice Vs the Compact: Laykalar drifts about uncertainly when asked to weigh in on a controversy regarding his people. Oops: A little accident with a Keeper. Schmeerskahoven!: Laykalar, feeling down, meets a zealot of a Javik/Shepard worship sect, meets Taleeze and consults with Snow. Community Day: Attending a drell cultural festival. A very uplifting day. In Asari Republics, Job Hunts You!: A Huntress comes recruiting. Preaching: "Justicar" the zealot returns. Thoughts on the Sur'Kesh incident: As Project Rainfall begins, Laykalar's recent lessons on dealing with helplessness come in handy sooner than expected. Hobos: How to deal with hobos in Laykalar Land, which is a much nicer place than Omega. Official Invitation: Invitation to the Charity Dinner: the countdown has finally begun. Private concerns: The boss isn't too keen on the caterers... (also note an interaction with VigilantVanguard on the previous page) The Charity Dinner Open Thread: The day finally arrives, the Official Fundraising Dinner. Trick or Treat: Laykalar is Observing his first Halloween. This One Has Come To A Decision: Laykalar plans to seek accomodation away from his scholarly companions following the dinner thread. A Day on The Town: A meeting with Quylid the Humble Hanar, following a strange incident on the forum. The Jelly Man Can: Laykalar and his colleague Shaart handle their first Leaving the Ducts case on their own. Continued here. You Came Along, And Right Away I'm Stung: Laykalar meets with Quylid, to "help" the Humble Hanar interact with aliens. Live Food: A request about food supplies. Old Margh'Lonad Had A Farm: Laykalar is part of a mini-arc on Omega, where he is supposedly being useful. Mission: Omega: Still on Omega, Laykalar visits a priest. Got To Pick A Package Or Two: An errand for a "friend". Your Mission, Should You Choose: Following this, Laykalar and Christina Waller head home...sort of. Laykalar Makes Toast: The most thrilling plot of any CDN thread to date. The Worst Insults: On hanar insults. Migrating Home: Laykalar accompanies his colleague Shaart to the latter's homeworld of Turvess. Senn Questions: Answers to a few queries. Voices In The Light, One: Inspirational videos! This One Will Enter Into The Spirit Of Things: Regarding April Fools', a hit and a miss for Laykalar. Bounty: A short-lived attempt at assisting Kirok. A short conversation about visits to Kahje InDuct-tion Day: A day in the life of the hanar who now all-but runs the charity day-to-day. In Which The Other Finds A Radical Among Reformers: Following on from the above, Laykalar needs assistance from Kayana Pesh. Adders Underfoot: Laykalar and Kayana hunt their mini-assassin. A Hanar For All Seasons: Four snippets of Laykalar on Earth. The sad case of Cerastes: Laykalar finds a rather unusual pet project. Interview with the Broker: Laykalar gets his talk with Cerastes after much persistence. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word: Laykalar and Kayana deal with the aftermath of their mission. First encounters: Laykalar recalls his first meeting with an alien. A Vol In Flight: Hie Neum, Laykalar's new security chief, talks with a fellow volus who has some decisions to make. Reapers!: Laykalar plays the forum game. Friggin' Tourists: The new volus arrives on the Citadel. A Night Out: Laykalar socializes with others from CDN. Seven sins and seven virtues: Some low-key self-analysis, as the forum examines its moral fiber. Naughty and Nice: Laykalar joins the rest of the board in some Christmas reflection. Prank: Shaart recalls playing a prank on Laykalar, implicitly to get him to stop talking. This One Has Witnessed An Altercation: Tensions over the Heartbreaker Murders. Mascot Design: Laykalar decides Leaving the Ducts could do with a mascot. Let's Dwell on the Drell: A new initiative to repatriate drell youth abandoned on the Citadel. This One Is Apprehensive: Laykalar is made nervous by "Justicar's" impending pilgrimage to Eden Prime. He asks for advice. Moby Dick: A discussion of a classic novel offers another chance for Laykalar to futilely poke at Cerastes with Redemption tendrils. Bekenstein: Attending a function for survivors of Bekenstein. Greatest Warriors: After Stygia asks for examples, Laykalar and Kayana discuss Primacy literature dealing with the matter. Goodbye, Druss: Druss moves on from the Citadel. Face Names and Faceplates: Laykalar and Iel'Verret have a great Citadel adventure. Like fluttering birds pushed from the nest...: Laykalar and Kayana bring the Lhor issue home. Officer Kurius makes an appearance. A Vol In Flight 2: Druss has burnt some bridges after an ill-considered trip to Tuchanka, and is wondering if she might have her job back. A Bowl Full of Jelly: Laykalar decides on a Christmas project: he will build a working Santa's sleigh and bring presents to all the girls and boys. After asking CDN for present donations, he gets to work overseeing the project. This One Has Found An Amusing Old Article!: Laykalar finds one of the earlier descriptions of this "human" species. Outcast Redemption: Laykalar attends the first gathering of Vohkaidin Knox's new political party; out of curiosity. Extranet Activity: What Laykalar's up to online. There To Meet With...: A Shakespearean tale, of a sort. Party Time: Another CDN get-together, at a Halloween party on Illium. Always The One You Least Suspect: How did Laykalar manage to upset the Hierarchy? Getting DIRTY: An attempt to donate to Dwick's medical research think tank proves embarrassing. Elseworlds: Cut!: A brief look at the actor who plays Laykalar in an alternate reality... The Future?: A brief glimpse of a possible future for Laykalar. On The Normandy: Laykalar and his alts must save the galaxy (spoiler: the galaxy is screwed). Cut! Part Two: Another look behind the scenes. Category:Hanar Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers